Our Little Secret
by Jared E
Summary: Austin and Ally are back together! there is just one thing that's different this time. They are keeping it a secret from everybody. But what happens when Trish and Dez find out that the pair are back together and decide to mess with their heads? chaos ensues!Set around season 2-3 Only going to be about 2-3 chapters


Hey! I wrote this story to kind of help me with My Austin and Ally with drawl ever since it ended. This is set like season 2 or 3 after they dated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

"Austin! Knock it off!" Ally says unable to stop the giggles from coming out

They were in the practice room, on the piano bench _trying_ to write a new song which was becoming increasingly difficult thanks to Austin. It seemed like it was his life mission to distract. First he wouldn't stop poking her in the ribs, then he started tickling her til she had tears in her eyes. Now he was planting air light kisses along her jaw down her neck.

"What?" he asks trying to feign innocence continuing the manipulative action.

Another giggle escapes her "You know _what_ , we are supposed to be writing a song, not acting like hormonal teenagers"

"But we are hormonal teenagers"

"Austin" she reprimands in the tone he know she uses when she means business. He reluctantly stops kissing her neck before a hickey could appear. His shoulders slump as he absentmindedly taps a piano key repeatedly, a frown now prominent on his features.

"It's just" he begins continuing to tap the piano key refusing to meet her eye " I missed you, I missed holding your hand, I've missed making you laugh and I've missed kissing you" he says his eyes finally meeting hers

Her eyes immediately soften "Aww, Austin I've missed you too" she grabs his hand "You know this has been the best two weeks of my life" she smiles

He smiles too recalling the fond memory

They got back together two weeks ago, ironically enough on the very same bench they were sitting at. They were having one of their usual jam sessions and they were singing a duet of "Timeless". As they finished their hands touched on the piano, just like the first time they wrote a song for the Helen show. Their eyes immediately locked on each both of them just staring into each other brown eyes, they both leaned in and before they knew what was happening their lips connected.

After that they were back to boyfriend and girlfriend and were practically inseparable. There was just one thing that was different this time, no one knew they were back together. They didn't intend for it to become a secret, but the day after the kiss they were so wrapped up into being with each other that they forgot to call Trish, Dez and even their own parents and tell them the good news. And the same thing happened the next day and the day after. Soon the two lovebirds became accustomed to their little love bubble with just the two of them in it and weren't in a rush to pop it just yet.

"I love that we're back together" Ally says bringing Austin out of his thoughts "But we have to be more careful, remember the close call last night?"

A sheepish smiles forms on his face as he remember the event last night where they were almost caught by Ally's dad, in her room!

They were in Ally's room lying on her bed you guessed it kissing, her dad was working late at Sonic boom and they were _supposed_ to be studying.

"You know my dad will kill us if he finds us like this?" she says biting her lip trying to stifle a giggle

"I'll die happy" he says leaning in pressing his lips to hers again

After 5-10 minutes of kissing and giggling between the two love struck teens. They were just lying there cuddled up to each other Ally's head laying on his chest and Austin's fingers playing with her hair. She could faintly hear his heart beating, it was the most calming and relaxing thing she ever heard. She could get used to that.

"What are you thinking about" he says continuing to play with her hair

"How do you know I am thinking of something?" she says curious

"Your Ally Dawson if you weren't thinking something you would be broken" he says

It astounded her how well he knew her, it was almost like they were made for each other

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am" she says an easy smile graces

"I'm happy too" he says wearing the same smile on his face

She stifles a yawn it's been a long day for both of them. They went to school, wrote three new songs and finished their grueling homework. Austin fought to keep his eyes open and Ally let out another yawn. They soon drifted to sleep, warm and comfortable in each other's arms

"Ally, I'm home! " Mr. Dawson's voice bellowed from downstairs

Ally's eyes immediately flew open. Oh CRAP! She turned her head to look at the blonde peacefully sleeping next to her. How was he so cute even when he was sleeping? She tried to get up but was pinned down by the blonde's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She wiggled out of his grasped just as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Austin!" she hisses trying to shake her sleeping boyfriend.

He finally wakes up "What's up?" he says his voice still laced with sleepiness as he rubs his eyes

"My dad" she whispers pointing to her bedroom door where you could hear her father's footsteps coming closer

"CRAP" he says as he leaps out of bed putting on his shoes. "What do we do?" he whisper screams

He can see the wheels literally turning in her head "Out the window" she says

"WHAT?!" he says thinking his girlfriend has gone crazy

"It's our only choice" she says

"B-but but" he says now stuttering

"You've snuck out a window before"

"That was different"

"How?"

"Ummm"

"Look do you want to die at 16 because of my dad" Ally says

"Uh no" Austin says now sweating from nerves

"Then out the window" she points towards her bedroom window

He opens the window pane and is about to climb down "Wait!" Ally says stopping him from his current actions.

"What?" he says looking at her brown eyes she kisses him and says "Be safe, and call me when you get home"

"I will" he says and climbs down her house

Less than a minute after he leaves, her dad opens her door

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" he says noticing her panicked expression

"Uh, yeah I'm just worried about getting a B instead of an A on my Biology test"

"That's my Ally-cat always wanting to be the best" he says walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead "You are a way better kid than I was, I would lie and sneak behind my parent's back all the time, but not my Ally cat."

She giggles out of guilt "Yeah I never lie or sneak around" except for the past two weeks she thinks to herself.

"By the way was Austin here? his sweat jacket was down stairs" Mr. Dawson asked his daughter

"Ummm. Yeah I was helping him study for the test" Ally says while silently praying he believes the weak lie she just told.

"Oh alright" he says completely buying the lie his daughter just fed him. He continues to ramble on about his day at work and a bunch of other things she wasn't paying attention to. She was just relieved that her father didn't catch her and Austin and guilty that her boyfriend had to rush home in the cold without his sweat jacket to keep him warm. Keeping their relationship a secret was getting harder but she wasn't ready to pop her love bubble with Austin just yet.

"You know, you still haven't given me my jacket back?' Austin says playing with her hair like he was doing the night before.

"Austin!" she reprimanded "that's not the point"

"What's the point?

"The point is we were almost caught in bed together by my dad" she states matter-of-factly

A smirk comes onto his features

"What?" she asks getting aggravated at his annoying smirk

"Don't act like you weren't happy waking up and seeing me in your bed" he says with a smirk

"AUSTIN!" she screams as she hit his arm repeatedly

"Ow, ow, ow, ow you know it's true" he says rubbing his arm "first you steal my sweat jacket and now you're hitting me, what did I get myself into?"

"Shut up"

"You know there is something you could do to keep it up to me" he says with something mischievous in his voice

She turns her head and see something equally mischievous in her eyes. She can' help but smile, this boy was going to be the death of her. They both lean in and they're lips are connected once again and it is the best feeling in the world.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie you bozo" Trish says to Dez as they walk into Sonic Boom

"It's not my fault, who knew you weren't allowed to bring tarantulas into the theater?"

Trish groans "Anybody with a brain would know that you can't bring-"she stops midsentence and looks at the redhead "never mind"

"Well what do you want to do now?" Dez asks

"Let's see if Austin and Ally are done writing that new song" Trish says

They made their way up the stairs bickering. Trish was careful to not make too much noise as she opened the doors to the practice room so that the songwriting process was not interrupted.

Now Trish and Dez have walked into the practice room countless times to see Austin and Ally at the piano bench writing a new song or talking about random stuff. That was nothing new, but seeing them at the piano bench locking lips was definitely something out of the ordinary.

Trish and Dez just stood there mouths open wide.* They stood there for who knows how long before Trish closed the door quietly, thankfully going unnoticed by the couple seeing that they were umm occupied.

Trish and Dez then ran downstairs and stopped at the counter of Sonic Boom

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Trish ask exasperated from both the run and seeing her two best friends locking lips

"They were kissing" Dez says dumbly

"No" Trish says her voice dripping with sarcasm

Dez just nods clearly not catching on to her sarcasm "They must be back together"

"But since when? and why are they keeping it a secret?" she asks her fists clenching due to her friends lying to her

"I don't know, let's ask them" Dez says and makes his way back to the practice room, but is pulled back by Trish

"No" she says with an evil glint in her eyes. "I've got a better idea"

"Please tell me it doesn't involve revenge" Dez says nervous

She just nods and evil smile on her face to match the look in her eye

Dez gulps "This is not gonna be good"

 ***Imagine there face when they first saw Austin and Ally kiss**

 **That was the first chapter. This only going to be like two chapters three tops. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Also if haven't already please check out my other Austin and Ally story: The Duff and the Rock star-based on the book The Duff**


End file.
